Partido Democrático Monárquico
Information Currently the Chairman of Royal Democratic Party is Samuel Lotherberg. History Royal Democratic Party (RDP) was founded in 3180 by Jonathan de Leuer in Iglesia Mayor (province Ulbrach). It is a conservative party which is subordinated to the Crown and Carlos III of Drania, King of Dranland. Residence of Royal Democratic Party is in de Leuer Palace in Iglesia Mayor. House was built in 2545. 'Affiliations' Royal Democratic Party is a member of organizations: * World Capitalist Alliance (3184) *International Monarchist League (3182) *Christian League (3181) *International Human Rights Movement (candidate) *Imperialist's Society (candidate) *World Economic Forum (candidate) *Religious Alliance (candidate) *Western Dovani Cooperation Accord (candidate) 'Chairmen of Royal Democratic Party' Head of State As the rightful head of state we consider the House of Santiago and King Carlos III of Drania. Carlos III is the eighth Head of State of the Santiago family. His coronation was in 3165. Government 'Term: September 3205 - now ' Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Samuel Lotherberg (RDP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Maria Ferdergson (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Xavi Hernandez (TLP) *Ministry of Finance - Anne Ferencberg (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Tony Silva (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Maria Dominguez (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Nina Sanchez (TLP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Helena Llorente (TLP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Jose Alonso (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Carles Rufete (TLP) 'Term: October 3199 - September 3205' The period of The Labour Party government brought changes to the legislative period to six years. We removed the restrictions for farmers. Our tennis players finisfhed second place in the Tennis World Cup 3200 in Al'Badara. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - David Villa (TLP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Andreas Iniesta (TLP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Xavi Hernandez (TLP) *Ministry of Finance - Sergio Ramos (TLP) *Ministry of Defence - Tony Silva (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Maria Dominguez (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Beatrix Jones (RDP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Paul Thomson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Jose Alonso (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Carles Rufete (TLP) 'Term: January 3188 - October 3199' Excellent cooperation with The Labour Party confirmed the stability in the country and its prosperity and development. Electoral system has been adapted from three years to four years. Dranland has ratified the International Tennis Association and will regularly participate in World Cup. The new budget has brought more money to certain ministries. The public finances remain in the black. After losing the election Royal Democratic Party lost power and became a minority. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Samuel Lotherberg (RDP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Maria Ferdergson (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Xavi Hernandez (TLP) *Ministry of Finance - Anne Ferencberg (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Tony Silva (TLP) *Ministry of Justice - Maria Dominguez (TLP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Beatrix Jones (RDP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Paul Thomson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Jose Alonso (TLP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Carles Rufete (TLP) 'Term: September 3181 - January 3188' During this period, Royal Democratic Party returned the throne to the royal family of Santiago. Carlos III was reigned as the King of Drania. With the opposition, The Labour Party they changed the laws for the benefit of citizens. Country joined the membership of The International Monarchist League, Dovani Territorial Defence Organization and Pro-Sports Treaty. Cabinet: *Prime Minister - Samuel Lotherberg (RDP) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Maria Ferdergson (RDP) *Ministry of Internal Affairs - Jonas Gerdsberg (RDP) *Ministry of Finance - Anne Ferencberg (RDP) *Ministry of Defence - Joseph Poulwick (RDP) *Ministry of Justice - T.J. Sung (RDP) *Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport - Thomas Fundberg (RDP) *Ministry of Health and Social Services - Lea J. Windsoon (RDP) *Ministry of Education and Culture - Beatrix Jones (RDP) *Ministry of Science and Technology - Regina Selendson (RDP) *Ministry of Food and Agriculture - Paul Thomson (RDP) *Ministry of Environment and Tourism - Eva Berwicz (RDP) *Ministry of Trade and Industry - Stephen Joel (RDP) Category:Parties Category:Dranian parties